


to kiss a homie goodnight

by soliloquising



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Secret Santa 2020, Feelings Realization, Friendship/Love, Internalized Acephobia, Kissing, M/M, Unconventional Love, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soliloquising/pseuds/soliloquising
Summary: It was supposed to be a meme; a joke.Now it felt wrong not to kiss Misumi goodnight
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	to kiss a homie goodnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lollipop_Panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/gifts).



> that kind of relationship where it’s blurry if the people in it are platonic or romantic partners and can only label it as "???" but at the end of the day they’re each other’s “special person” and just... know they belong together? and that's all they need to know?  
> ye i dig that, i wanna see more of it
> 
> A3 Secret Santa gift for [Lollipop_Panda.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/pseuds/Lollipop_Panda) Hope you like it.
> 
> \--
> 
> this work uses the [A3! LIME Work Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489243) by [associate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/associate/pseuds/associate)  
> (it's my first time using a skin so it looks v wonky without it, i'm sorry)

It was never meant to happen, not like that. Kazunari had only meant it as a joke.

* * *

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

Y'know what?

Besitos for my friends

Muwah

I’ll kiss my homies goodnight no problem every day

Thinking back to it, sending those messages to the company group chat had been a mistake. But in his defense, the conversation he had had that afternoon with his friends was still running through his head at two in the morning. And no one he knew made good decisions at that time, anyway.

Sure, sending those messages did nothing to solve the mess in his head when it came to relationships. It didn’t make him feel like he wasn’t missing out anymore, either. But after tossing and turning for hours, kissing his friends seemed like a clever solution to the fact that he did not understand what the deal was when it came to romantic relationships, so of course he had to share it with the company, the ones who would support him no matter what.

That, however, seemed different after he woke up.

No one had replied to his text, which wasn’t odd considering the time it was sent at, and how out of the blue it had been. Not everyone in Mankai had to know who he was kissing, anyway. Still, the lack of any reaction, any attention to his text, made the uneasiness that had kept him up the night before come back, mixed with the worry that he would drive his friends away if he did indeed decide to kiss any of his homies goodnight. What kind of friend would want to kiss him anyway? And as a friend? Most of them reserved that for their romantic partners. Kissing one’s friend was just weird.

 _Kazunari_ was just weird. 

No one other than him would think about kissing his friends for real. No, kissing the homies goodnight was just a meme. There was a reason for why friends didn’t kiss one another like couples did. 

Kazunari did not know what the reason was. That was part of his weirdness.

The more he thought about it, the more he regretted ever sending those texts. It wasn’t like he wanted to kiss his friends, either. Not really. He was perfectly comfortable being friends, and in most cases, the thought of kissing any of them did not appeal to him. Not really. He had just felt left out the day before, after one of his friends told him about the latest date they had gone on. A part of him wished to know what it was like. To go on dates, to feel those butterflies in his tummy, to know he is in love and being loved back. But he suspected he was not going to be able to experience any of that. At least not how others had described it to him. He was just _built different_. 

Of course he wasn’t going to get an answer to his texts. No one in Mankai would want- whatever it was he wanted in a relationship. He had yet to figure out what it was.

**△△△**

Who are Kazu's homies?

Kazunari smiled down at his phone as he read Misumi's reply. Maybe he wouldn't drive all of his friends away. His fingers hovered over the keyboard for a couple seconds before replying to his question.

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

You're all my homies, Sumi~

Misumi didn't know what answer he expected. But the one he got made him feel like he had just been hit in his stomach. Kazunari was friendly with everyone in Mankai, sure. But he was his precious friend. He wiggled a little as he tried to get rid of the ugly sensation growing in his chest. He had never felt like this before, not even when Kazunari was friendly to people he didn't know. But the idea of his precious friend having a friend more special than him, so special that he could kiss goodnight every day- it didn't sit right with him.

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

But dw about it, it's just a meme (･ω<)☆

That wasn't enough to settle Misumi's worries. Not really. He was not opposed to the idea of friends kissing each other goodnight, maybe he would like that. Not that he would know, he had never understood why people kissed. But for some reason, the thought of Kazu kissing another one of his friends did not seem as pleasing as the idea of kissing friends itself.

**△△△**

Can I kiss my homies goodnight, too?

That shouldn't have caught Kazunari off-guard. Not when it came to Misumi. But the blond couldn't help but raise his eyebrows in surprise.

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

If Sumi wants to~

Maybe Kazunari should have thought his answer through for a couple more seconds. 

* * *

That night, Misumi didn't leave his side until he announced he was going to his room. Not that it was weird, Kazunari had gotten used to having Misumi hang around him most of the time. Despite his energy, Misumi was a calming presence. At least most of the time.

That wasn't the case for that night.

Before he could enter his room, Misumi leaned in, giving him a quick peck before wishing him a goodnight before he skipped away to his own room. Leaving Kazunari in a daze.

He had kissed people before. He wanted to see what it was all about when he was back in high school, and when he got the chance, he kissed a girl he met at a mixer.

That kiss, despite being longer, had nothing on the kiss Misumi had just given him. Maybe he was interested in kissing one of his homies, after all. Just one of them.

That thought kept him awake until two AM for a second night in a row. The kiss had nothing special itself, it had been a rushed peck, barely long enough for Kazunari to feel the pressure on his lips before it was gone. But thinking about how Misumi was the one that kissed him made him feel warm on the inside.

* * *

Misumi made it easy for the two of them to fall into a routine every night. The kisses were always chaste and quick, and maybe Kazunari liked those better than the kisses he saw at parties.

But it wasn't the kisses themselves that made it all so special, it was the person giving them. There was no one else Kazunari wanted to kiss goodnight, no one other than Misumi.

It felt wrong when he fell asleep without his goodnight kiss. Kazunari was convinced that he slept better when he had the reassurance that he had Misumi in his life. And these days, said reassurance came in the form of a kiss.

They hadn't talked much about it, not past making sure they were both okay with the routine. But there was not much Kazunari wanted to talk about. He didn't want Misumi to be his boyfriend, not necessarily. To him, things were perfect as they were, there was no reason for them to change labels or their relationship. As far as he was concerned, he wanted to live like this forever: being able to kiss Misumi goodnight every day for the rest of his life.

* * *

The issue came when his university friends brought up the topic of relationships again. They had just asked a question out of curiosity, but Kazunari's mind kept spiraling out of control the more they talked about it.

Misumi and him were not boyfriends. That much he knew. But they were involved in one way. They hung out together whenever they got the chance to, they hugged, they kissed each other goodnight. But Kazunari knew that what they had did not quite fit the model for boyfriends, not really. And while every day he had confirmation that he, indeed, loved Misumi, it felt different to the love his classmates talked about. Maybe it was romantic love, slightly to the left. Maybe it wasn't romantic at all. But what he felt for Misumi was love, and it was a love he felt for Misumi and only Misumi. 

Still, the doubts grew in his head. Was it really okay for them to have the relationship they had? Blurry and with no labels? Kazunari knew that people would try to shove what they had into "boyfriends" or "friends" territory, and the thought of defining what they had as either of those made his skin crawl.

He kept quiet during the rest of the hangout with his friends. There was no way he could explain what he had with Misumi, or how it made him feel. And despite him knowing his friends would cheer for him if he had a fling or dated someone, the fear that his relationship wasn't valid kept growing, feeding on his refusal to open up about the situation.

He had to talk to Misumi.

* * *

A couple days later, Kazunari managed to gather his thoughts and asked Muku to switch rooms with Misumi for the night. Hoping that the darkness of the night would hide away his fears, and protect a conversation that was meant to have between whispers.

The night, however, was not as dark as Kazunari had hoped. Misumi seemed to be a light by himself, and having him in front of him, Kazunari could see every detail all too well.

“Is Kazu okay?” Misumi was the first one to break the silence.

“I will be,” he tried to reassure his friend, trying to find the best way to word what he planned to say.

Misumi tilted his head to the side. “What does Kazu want to ask?” Sometimes, Kazunari truly believed Misumi had mind reading powers.

Silence took over the room again, but soon enough, Kazunari managed to speak up again. “I like Sumi very much,” he began. “You make my world brighter, and being around you makes me feel like everything is okay in the world. But this- I don’t know what it is. What we are. Is that okay?”

Misumi pursed his lips before giving Kazunari a smile. “Kazu is precious to me. I like existing with Kazu, I don’t want that to change. I don’t want our relationship to change. It’s okay if we don’t know, Kazu is precious to me and that’s enough.”

Kazunari felt a weight lift from his chest. “I don’t want it to change either, Sumi. I know it’s not a typical relationship-” he stopped himself before apologising for that, Misumi had already said he was okay with it. “But I want to keep existing with you forever.”

Misumi hummed, smiling bigger than before. “Does that mean I can kiss Kazu goodnight forever?”

“If Sumi wants to.”

* * *

Kazunari never meant for it to happen. But it still happened. _They_ happened. And that made it even more special.

It wasn’t fireworks or the adrenaline of being on a roller coaster. It was more like realizing he was being caressed by rays of sunlight: warm and gentle, something that happened naturally.

He was Misumi’s precious friend. Misumi was his special person. No other labels needed. Not as long as they had one another in their lives.

Misumi and Kazunari, Kazunari and Misumi. They were them. That was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry (late) Christmas!


End file.
